The gospel of Mona
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hi, everyone. I'm Mona and I'm gonna tell you about my life. I'm 27 now, but this story began when I was 15 and my mom and I moved to the town named Rosewood.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The gospel of Mona**

Hi, everyone. I'm Mona and I'm gonna tell you about my life.

I'm 27 now, but this story began when I was 15 and my mom and I moved to the town named Rosewood.

 _ **Flashback to Mona's first day at Rosewood High:**_

In the Rosewood High lunch room, Mona walk over to a table where five girls eat pasta and fish.

"Hi, guys!" says Mona with a cute smile.

"If you ignore it, it will soon be gone." says Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison as well as Aria Mongomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin pretend that Mona does not exist.

Mona turn sad and walk to another table.

 _ **Paus in flashback.**_

That girl with the lame outfit and the ugly glasses is me. They used to call me things like 'Nerdy Mona' or much worse thing such as 'That loser thing' and 'That piece of crap' back then.

Alison, the Queen Bee of the school, did bully me.

 _ **Flashback continues.**_

"Did you ladies see that loser? Her name's Mona, don't become friend with her. She's a loser and a weak nerd. It will ruin your rep if you hang out with such a crappy girl." says Alison.

"C'mon, she's probably sweet." says Spencer.

"I think not. Someone who wear cheap stupid clothes like that can never be popular. In no way does she deserve our attention." says Alison.

"You're probably right." says Aria.

"Absolutely. Just stay away from her. Mona is crap." says Alison.

"She seemed nice." says Emily.

"Em, sweetie. Anything can seem nice, but trust me...Mona is not nice. Please, do as I say and pretend that she id not there. That's better for all of us." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

 _ **Paus in flashback.**_

Alison, or Ali to those who know her well, made Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria hate me.

Her command over them made it impossible for any of them to truly speak against her and defend me. Instead they allowed Alison to bully me and treat me like a worthless piece of crap.

I was the victim of Alison's rudeness and evil sassy words. In her world I wasn't even worth a quarter. All I was to her was a target, someone she could make fun of for her own damn pleasure and joy.

 _ **Flashback continues.**_

2 days later.

Mona is about to grab some books from her locker.

Alison walk towards her own locker.

"Hey! Move the fuck over, loser girl. Some people are trying to have a life here. Keep your nerdy ass away." says Alison, all rude and cruel, as she push Mona to the side hard.

"That hurts..." says Mona as she begin to cry.

"Don't give a crap." says Alison.

"Why are you so nasty to me?" says Mona.

"It's no less than what you deserve. You're a loser." says Alison with a sexy evil smile.

"No!" says Mona.

"Be like a fuckin' fart and fade as far away from me as possible." says Alison.

Mona run away, still crying.

"Yeah, you better leave or I will hurt you." says Alison.

Alison open her locker, grab a book and something else and then walk to class.

4 weeks later.

"Hanna, did you see when I made that piece of loser-shit fall over like an idiot earlier?" says Alison.

"Yes, but why did you do that?" says Hanna.

"C'mon, Han. It was fun." says Alison with a casual smile.

"No, it was not." says Spencer as she takes a seat next to Alison and Hanna.

"Spencer, don't disagree with me. I'm fucking awesome." says Alison.

"You sure are modest, Alison." says Spencer, all sarcastic and ironic.

"Awww! Thanks. So damn cutie cute." says Alison, who don't see how ironic and sarcastic Spencer is.

Hanna suddenly fart a little.

"Ewww! Disgusting." says Alison.

"Opsss!" says Hanna.

"Off to the bathroom with you." says Alison.

Hanna doesn't feel like she need to take a shit, but she is too afraid of Alison to not go anyways.

"Girls should not fart." says Alison.

"Ali, we all fart sometimes." says Aria as she walk up to Alison and Spencer.

"That's not true. I've never farted a single time in my whole life." says Alison.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Yes. Farts are so disgusting." says Alison.

"Where's Emily?" says Aria.

"I've not seen her since Math class." says Spencer.

"I wonder where she could be. Stay here, girls. I'm gonna find Em." says Alison as she goes to search for Emily.

Emily is in a bathroom, crying.

"Why did he try to hurt me? I've always been a sweet girl..." says Emily through her tears.

The person Emily is talking to herself about is her boyfriend, 17 year old Ben Jenkins, or at least he's supposed to be her boyfriend, but a few days ago he tried to rape her.

Emily hasn't told anyone about what Ben did. Fortunately she managed to escape before his dick entered her pussy, but it was still very scary for Emily.

"How could Ben be so evil...?" says Emily, still crying.

Emily can't understand why Ben did what he did. He used to be a sweet guy who love her.

"Was he always evil and I never noticed...?" mumbles Emily.

"No..." thinks Alison, who can't find Emily.

22 minutes later, Alison goes back to Aria and Spencer.

"I couldn't find her." says Alison.

"Oh...I hope she's okay." says Aria.

Mona walk by.

"Run, loser. Run." says Alison, all rude and sassy.

Mona starts to cry.

"Ha! Go eat some asshole, ya damn weak loser-girl." says Alison.

 _ **Paus in flashback.**_

I was weak and insecure back then. Any tiny evil word from Alison and I would cry like a kindergarten kid.

Whenever she found an opportunity, Alison did bully me.

Those were crappy times.

 _ **Flashback continues.**_

"No..." says Mona through her tears.

"Did you not find enough shit to eat, loser?" says Noel, who is evil, just like Alison is.

Mona says nothing.

"Why are they so evil towards me?" thinks Mona.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
